


As Long As Forever

by PoppyseedPomphrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Human!Kwamis, I have a map, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Kwamis are human, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Adrien Agreste, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tags Are Hard, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyseedPomphrey/pseuds/PoppyseedPomphrey
Summary: When Crown Prince Adrien of Papillon discovers his father's plot to kill the royal family of Coccinelle and arrange not one but two marriages for him, he runs. Taking 3 loyal knights and a servant, Prince Adrien becomes Chat Noir.After being attacked by a band of Akumas, he and his crew seek shelter at the summer home of the royal family of Tortue, where they meet Prince Nino and the mysterious woman that is visiting him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 18





	As Long As Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time but I've been crazy inspired lately! Constructive criticism is really useful! I hope you enjoy As Long As Forever!

"In the beginning of the kingdoms, the 7 worked together to provide a kind and prosperous life for all of their citizens. The kingdoms shared trade and allowed free passage under their treaties. This age of peace was led by two kingdoms; Coccinelle and Noir. The remaining five listened and respected the other two for many years until the kingdom of Papillon became greedy for more land and power

Papillon allied with the smallest kingdom, Paon, and began sending out magical beings formed of the people of Paon, known as Akumas. These Akuma armies wreaked havoc upon the others for many years until the leaders of the Coccinelle and Noir armies joined together and fought the Akumas. Despite their success in defeating the Akuma army, both nations suffered a great loss. 

The Sularims, the advisory line for each family, have the power to instate a new royal line. Each family’s name is known only to the other families and the presiding monarch. The Noir kingdom, the Black kingdom, lost the Sularim. Some say he was kidnapped, some say killed. And so, since the death of the last king of Noir, there has been no monarch. 

This was 40 years ago and Papillon has since come to an agreement of peace, with King Michel, the now reigning King Gabriel, and his son, Prince Adrien. Paon, which was ruled at the beginning of peace by Queen Augustine and King Renee, has joined with Papillon, through the marriage of King Gabriel and the Crown Princess of Paon, Emilie. Emilie became Queen of Papillon and Paon shortly before her death. It is important to note that King Gabriel is only King of Papillon, as only one of the bloodline may rule Paon. This means that Prince Adrien will become King of both Paon and Papillon, upon his coronation. Until then, Paon is in limbo, with no new laws coming into play.

Tortue is reigned over by King Jean and Queen Fleur, and they have two sons, Crown Prince Nino and Prince Christophe. The king immediately after peace was King Jean’s father, King Marcel. 

Abeille is reigned over by King Andre and his absent wife, Queen Audrey. They have a daughter, Crown Princess Chloe. King Andre had Princess Chloe quite late in life and so was also king immediately after peace, although with his first wife, Juliette.

Renard, like Noir, is missing a monarch at the present time, though the current Sularim is apparently searching for one worthy of the title. 

Finally, Coccinelle. Coccinelle is currently ruled by King Thomas and Queen Sabine, ruled at the beginning of peace by Queen Regina and King Roland. The reigning monarchs have a daughter, Crown Princess Marinette." Nathalie droned on and on about the history of their kingdoms as if his father hadn't insisted he knew the history since he was 5 years old. 

Adrien began to fiddle with the ring on his right finger, twisting it back and forth and pulling it up and down the length of his finger. Nathalie continued to talk about how peace has been maintained and the trade routes, and blah blah blah. Suddenly, his ring flew off his finger and clattered onto the floor, interrupting her lecture. 

"Adrien, I hope I'm not boring you. Your father insists that you learn these things to prepare you for your coronation."

"I'm prepared for my coronation, Advisor, but still, it won't be for another few years," Adrien said.

"Your father insists that you prepare, regardless of when it is set to take place. What if something were to happen to your father, Heaven forbid?" She shook her head, clearing the thought from her mind, "you would take over on your 18th birthday, which is only two weeks away. It is the 23rd of September, is it not?" She asked, despite knowing the date perfectly. 

He remained silent, knowing her point had been proven, she resumed her history lecture, "now, despite the Sularims themselves being unknown, the objects that they use to appoint each new leader in times of need are well known. The earrings for Coccinelle, the bracelet for Tortue, the brooch for Paon, the necklace for Renard, the comb for Abeille and the brooch for Papillon. The only one that remains a mystery is the object for Noir, an already secretive kingdom."

Here, Adrien interrupted, “Nathalie,” this earned him a stern look from the woman in question, “why is it that the others are known? Wouldn’t Noir have revealed it as well?” 

“So you are paying attention. Noir has never had the need to use theirs, before now, of course. Because of that, no one has ever had to prove their claim using the item,” she explained. 

“And there are no rumours? No one who has any idea?” Adrien questioned, voice full of curiosity.

“No. There is no one, and there never will be.”

“Oh,” he replied, dejectedly.

“Adrien,” Nathalie begins softly, “I know you’re curious, but the Kingdom of Noir is all but lost. No one knows what will happen to the kingdom. It is better to simply forget about it.”

Behind Adrien, an imposing man, King Gabriel of Papillon, entered the room, dressed in reds and whites. Moving silently, he took a seat upon the chaise at the back of the room, he nodded silently at Nathalie. 

“I suppose. But this, if I may speak freely, this life is so, so, so stifling!” Nathalie raised her head away from Adrien, to meet the king’s eye, seated at the back of the room. “I realize I have a duty to the people but I wish I could go on an adventure,” Adrien finished.

“Well,” the king drawled, “I suppose I must be grateful that you have least realized you have a duty to your people, despite your stifling existence.”

His back straightened as Adrien bowed to his father, “Father.”

“Your duty is important. You are to be king someday. And because of that - “

“Yes, Father?” 

“You are to be married, “ Gabriel informed him, taking Adrien by surprise. “9 days after your birthday. You are to ride to the kingdom of Coccinelle the night of the day of your birthday. Gideon will accompany you. You are to marry Princess Marinette, in order to show a final display of peace between Papillon and Cocinelle and rectify the mistakes of past generations.”

“What?”

Gabriel took a deep breath, “You are to marry the Princess of Coccinelle. I will hear no disagreements.” He rose from his seat upon the chaise, and turned toward the door, intending to leave. But before he could even take a step, he was interrupted.

“Father, you can’t possibly expect me to marry someone I don’t love! You loved mother, why shouldn't I get that opportunity?”

“Because you are not me. You are my son, Prince of Papillon, and you have a duty to your kingdom.” Adrien moved to say another word but was cut off. “A duty that you said not minutes ago that you recognized.”

“But Father -” He protested.

“No,” he said firmly, “I won’t have you make a fool of me and reject this. I should not have to remind you of the importance of your decisions.” 

“Alright, Father.”

“Oh, don’t look so depressed,” Gabriel told his son, before muttering to himself, “Your marriage will not last for very long after all.”

Adrien must have misheard him, “Father?”

“Enough. Gideon will escort you to your piano lesson,” Gabriel dismissed him, with an air of finality. At this, Nathalie moved to the door and called the Captain of the Guard, often known as the Gorilla into the classroom. The enormous man entered and gave a slight bow of the head towards both Gabriel and Adrien. Adrien tried to gather his possessions up quickly before leaving the room with the man. 

How can my father arrange a marriage for me, he thought, I’m nearly eighteen. He always talked about how he loved Mom and how she always wished I would find that kind of love. Adrien continued down the halls and they were nearly at his room before he realized he had left his sheet music in the classroom. He turned to the Gorilla and said, “Captain? I’ve left my music, in the, well in the classroom. You really don’t need to bother escorting me though!” 

Gideon grunted in what must have been protest. 

“It’s fine. I don’t need help, my lesson is literally in my own room. I’ll just go quickly to get the music. Please, just let me walk on my own,” the prince pleaded.

The Gorilla grunted in protest yet again. Damn his father for hiring such determined staff. 

“You’re the Captain of the Guard, you must have more important things to do than escort a stupid prince around his own house all day," he attempted to persuade the man, “Please, go attend to that! Father is always on my back about the duty to the people, it’s only right you spend more time aiding them.” 

This time a grunt of agreement was heard and Gideon left the teen standing in the hall. Relishing silently in his victory, however fleeting, Adrien ran back to the classroom and was about to enter when he heard Nathalie’s voice. 

“Sir,” he heard her ask hesitantly, “an arranged marriage to Coccinelle? Not to question you, but you can't stand the king and queen." 

Adrien pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear more of the conversation; it wasn’t often that he got any insight into his father’s plans. 

“Nathalie,” his father’s voice rang sharply through the air, “I would never think you one to question me?”

“Of course not, sir. Never. Sir,” her voice betrayed her fear only momentarily before it steadied itself, “I only meant to ascertain your certainty.”

“Good. It would not do for my advisor, one I chose over the pitiful offering of the Sularim family I may remind you, to be doubting my decisions so openly, “ Gabriel said menacingly. Adrien could hear through the door as his father sat down heavily.

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re a smart woman Nathalie, you must suspect I have something in mind?” 

“I would not presume - “ she started.

“No. No, you wouldn’t,” there was a pause as something happened behind the door and Adrien strained to hear more. “Nathalie, I have tortured you long enough. I have arranged for Adrien to go to Coccinelle with an escort containing my best men. When the kingdom slumbers the night of his marriage, the royal family will be taken care of.”

“Taken care of, sir?” She questioned, speaking the thoughts running through Adrien’s head. 

“Killed, Nathalie. And he will have to step into the role of king of Coccinelle. We will have complete control of the so-called leader of the continent, I can finally succeed in getting revenge for the sins they committed against my father,” he explained. 

Adrien was taken aback, he had always been taught that his father was in support of the peace, and thought that his grandfather had been in the wrong. To find out that not only had he been lied to but his father was planning on assassinating an entire family was… a shock. But before he could take it all in, for even a minute, Nathalie began to speak.

“And sir, what of Abeille? Their princess is quite infatuated with the young prince, and I believe King André has led her to believe that she is to be married to Adrien and that he is hers.” 

Chloe. Nathalie was talking about Chloe, Adrien slowly registered, remembering his oldest friend, who was more than a bit spoiled.

“An alliance will be made with their marriage. After an appropriate mourning period of course. She may be an entitled brat,” the king spat distastefully, “but it will only serve to add to and ensure our power and the kingdom will not protest. After all, a king needs his queen.” Apparently, a king without his queen is driven into madness, Adrien thought. “But enough of this talk, I must go pay a visit to our friend. Goodnight Nathalie.”

“Goodnight, sir.”

Adrien quickly scrambled to hide behind a pillar as Gabriel strode out of the room. What had he just heard? What was his father doing? But he still had piano lessons and any more of a delay and his father would be informed, and he would be interrogated on just where exactly he had been. And he couldn't say he had been eavesdropping on his conversation. Once he was sure his father had cleared the hallway, Adrien re-entered the classroom and almost ran directly into Nathalie. 

“Adrien!” Nathalie exclaimed, smoothing her skirt.

He hurriedly tried to find his voice, “I was - I - I was coming back for my music! I left my sheet music in my desk and I just need to grab it before my lesson, okay bye!” He ran down the halls, leaving Nathalie behind in the classroom, entering his room and slamming the door firmly shut.


End file.
